My Valentine
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Kagome thinks she'll be spending Valentines alone this year so she participates in the local Valentines competition at a local cafe. The only thing is that she wasn't expecting to actually receive one from the collage heartthrob. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or 'My valentine' by Martina McBride and Jim Brickman

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's nearly Valentines and I decided to make a valentines fanfic. I am going to dedicate this story to all those who are or think they'll spend Valentines alone this year. I'll probably spend it alone so here to the singles out there! Who ever will be lonely, remember InuEared Miko of Darkness will be your Valentine! ONE-SHOT

**MY VALENTINE**

Kagome walked into the local café to participate in the Valentines competition that it held every year.

'_Another year without love'_ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Kagome was a 22 year old collage student and she just finished her classes and as she walked out she saw couples spending the one day of the year where she would definitely be lonely.

She walked to an empty table and sat down. She picked up the menu and skimmed through it, looking for what she could eat before it was her turn to sing.

"May I help you miss?" a strong, manly voice said from her side

Kagome turned to her right and saw a guy – no older than her – wearing a white button down shirt with a black bow tie and black dress pants and a napkin on his right arm whilst holding a pad and paper in his hands. He had beautiful silver hair and mesmerizing golden eyes, but what really caught her eyes were the silver ears right on top of his head.

She started at him for a while; taking in how handsome he was until it hit her. Standing right next to her was the collage heartthrob, Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Uh…" she stuttered, looking over the menu again "I'll order one slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake thanks" she said avoiding his gaze.

Inuyasha looked at the girl and wrote down her order "Right away miss. It won't be long" he said before turning around and walking into the kitchen. 'I promise Kagome, I will keep the promise I made when we were kids' he thought.

A few minutes passed until Inuyasha returned to the table and presented Kagome with the cheesecake "Here you go Kagome, one slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake" he said placing the plate down, "enjoy your meal and call me if you want anything" he said before turning around and walking away.

Kagome stared at the cheesecake for a while until something hit her _'He said my name. He actually said my name oh my gosh!' _Kagome felt like a high school girl getting asked by the guy she liked to the school dance or something. She smiled to herself before digging into the cheesecake. 'This is good' she thought to herself.

A few moments passed and it was finally Kagome's turn to sing. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked towards the stage.

"Okay everyone. Next up is Kagome Higurashi and tonight she'll be singing for us. Give her a round of applause" the announcer said.

Kagome made her way up onto the stage and everyone clapped for her. She cleared her voice "Hey everyone and happy Valentines day. This is dedicated to all those who have a Valentine this year, but if your spending alone, consider this my Valentine to you" she said smiling. The music began playing and she began singing.

"_**If there were no words  
>No way to speak<br>I would still hear you**_

_**If there were no tears  
>No way to feel inside<br>I'd still feel for you"**_

_****__**And even if the sun refuse to shine**____**  
><strong>__**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**____**  
><strong>__**You would still have my heart**____**  
><strong>__**Until the end of time**____**  
><strong>__**You're all i need**____**  
><strong>__**My love, my valentine"**_

Inuyasha stood at the counter mesmerized by the girl's voice '_she really has changed over the years'___

_**"**__**All of my life**____**  
><strong>__**I have been waiting for**____**  
><strong>__**All you give to me**____**  
><strong>__**You've opened my eyes**____**  
><strong>__**And showed me how to love unselfishly**____****_

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before**____**  
><strong>__**In my dreams I couldn't love you more**____**  
><strong>__**I will give you my heart**____**  
><strong>__**Until the end of time**____**  
><strong>__**You're all I need**____**  
><strong>__**My love, my valentine**__**"**_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said aloud before tuning back to the voice of an angel_**  
><strong>__  
>"<em>_**La da da**____**  
><strong>__**Da da da da**____****_

_**And even if the sun refuse to shine**____**  
><strong>__**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**____**  
><strong>__**You would still have my heart**____**  
><strong>__**Until the end of time**____**  
><strong>__**Cuz all I need**____**  
><strong>__**Is you, my valentine**____****_

_**You're all I need**____**  
><strong>__**My love, my valentine**__**"**_

As the song faded Kagome looked over the crowd and smiled at all the people clapping for her. "Thank you everyone and have a happy Valentines day!" she bowed to the crows before walking off the stage and bumping into a very hard chest and falling to the ground.

She groaned "I'm so sorry" she said getting up until the person wrapped their arms around her and pulled her close.

"Kagome…" he said, inhaling in her scent.

Kagome was nervous to who this guy actually was until she noticed _'silver hair, dog ears… INUYASHA!'_ she immedietly blushed. "Uh Inuyasha…" she stuttered.

"Kagome you were phenomenal tonight," he inhaled in her scent again "just like we were kids"

Kagome slowly pulled out of his embrace and looked at him, confusion all over her face "What do you mean '_just like we were kids'_?"

Inuyasha smirked "Don't tell me that you've forgotten the little five year old boy who everyone hated in Kindergarten and had to move away"

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed, everything finally coming back to her.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Okay everyone. Today we're going to have a special day for Inuyasha because it's his last day today. Let's let him have the best day of his Kindergarten life okay?" the teacher – Ms. Keade said to her class_

"_Yes miss" they all said in unison, but didn't really mean it._

_Inuyasha was a half-breed and was shunned by everyone. Demons hated him because of his human blood; humans hated him because of his demon blood. No one liked him._

"_Some last day this will turn out to be" he grumbled to himself as he went outside for lunch and sat underneath the large tree in the middle of the school. _

_The Goshinboku tree. The tree that was said to have had a miko and a hanyou meet by chance. That chance soon turned into love._

"_As if someone would ever love a hanyou like me" he whispered to himself, looking down at his white shirt and black jean short and white and black shoes._

"_I'd love you" a voice said from in front of him._

_He looked up and saw a girl from his class – Kagome, standing in front of him wearing a pretty blue and white dress with white shoes and a white hat with a blue ribbon on top, hands behind her back and blushing._

_Inuyasha turned to the side "As if. You'll just say things about me then hurt me. Just like everyone else" he said looking down at the grass._

_Kagome shook her head "I wouldn't" she sat down next to him and held his hand, golden sunburn eyes looking into chocolate brown ones, "If we ever become more than just a friend… I'd love you for sure" she said to him blushing_

_Inuyasha too blushed "You'd really… love me?" he asked_

_Kagome nodded her head "Yes. I would Inu-kun"_

_Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Kagome. For making me feel like I do belong."_

_She hugged him back "Your welcome Inuyasha" she pulled out of the embrace and stood up, fixing her dress and extended her hand out to him "Now come on before we're late to class" she said_

_Inuyasha took the hand and stood up "Okay" _

_The two then walked together back to class. The rest of the day was the best day for both Inuyasha and Kagome. They got to learn everything about each other in just the five hours left of school._

_That fun soon came to an end when the final bell rang and everyone exited the class._

_Kagome was now crying and embracing Inuyasha "W-w-why d-do yo-yo-you ha-ve t-to g-o Inu-ya-sha?" she said between sobs._

_Inuyasha was embracing her back, trying to hold back his own tears. '_You made me feel welcome Kagome. I'm so sorry' _he thought to himself. He tightened his embrace around her and buried his nose into her hair "I don't want to go Kagome. I did before but after meeting you… I don't want to leave anymore" he said causing Kagome to sob a little more "Please don't cry Kagome," he said tilting her face up to face his "You made me feel welcome and loved for the first time in my life and I really don't want to go." He looked into her eyes and started tearing up himself "I love you Kagome and I promise you that one day, no matter how long it takes, I will find you again and we'll stay together forever" he said pulling her into another embrace._

_Kagome hugged him back and then looked up at him, causing him to look at her. She then leaned forward and so did he. Soon enough their lips had touched in a brief kiss. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes._

"_I love you Inuyasha" she said to him_

"_And I love you Kagome." He pulled out of their embrace and held her hands in his "I promise that one day. No matter when or how, I will find you and love you" he squeezed her hands "Just promise you'll never forget me" he said_

_Kagome nodded "I promise" _

_They shared another kiss before pulling away and saying their final goodbyes. Leaving both young children broken hearted._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Kagome started getting tears in her eyes "Inuyasha?" she cupped and stroked his cheek "Is it really you?"

Inuyasha nuzzled into her hand "Yes Kagome. It really is." He covered the hand that was cupping her cheek "I said that I would find you again and we'll stay forever right?"

Kagome nodded "Right" a tear slipping down her cheek

Inuyasha whipped away that tear and rubbed her cheek "I intend on keeping that promise. But first things first," he pulled out a rose from behind his back "Will you be my Valentine?"

She took the rose from him and embraced him "Of course. I said I loved you back then and is still do Inuyasha" she looked up at him "I love you Inuyasha" she said before going on her tippy toes and kissing him fully on the lips.

Inuyasha responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back with all the passion in the world.

They soon pulled apart breathing heavily and embraced each other again.

"I love you too Kagome. Always and forever more" he whispered in her ear before softly singing

"_**You would still have my heart  
>Until the end of time<br>You're all i need  
>My love, my valentine"<strong>_

Kagome looked at him and smiled before the two then shared another kiss, a kiss filled with all the love in the world they had for each other. A kiss that they had both been waiting for nearly eighteen years. A kiss that is the first step to the rest of their lives together.

'_Thank you Inuyasha'_ Kagome thought as they continued kissing, forgetting about the rest of the world and only thinking about each other.

'_I love you so much Inuyasha'_

'_I love you so much Kagome'_

_**You would still have my heart  
>Until the end of time<br>Cuz all I need  
>Is you, my valentine<br>**_

**~END STORY~**

Author's Note: HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES! I hope you guys liked it! And like I said earlier, if you don't have a Valentines, I will be your Valentines!

As always, please review. It would be really nice if you did.

**IF YOU DO REVIEW IT WILL BE REALLY COOL BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 11.02.2012! If you review, that will be the best birthday present from you guys^^**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile where you guys can vote for a new sequel. Please do it.**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
